You shouldn't forget us
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: SaruMi. Estoy vendado a ti, Misaki. ¿Qué acaso nunca te diste cuenta? ¡Maldita sea, mírame como antes!


Título: You shouldn't forget us.

Pareja: SaruMi (SaruhikoxMisaki), K.

Género: Intento de drama. Romance. YAOI.

Disclaimer: Ni Saru ni Misaki me pertenecen, son del universo d es de GoRA y GoHands.

**One-shot utilizado en la página de fb 'Anime YAOI' para un concurso. No creo ganar pero más que nada me metí para inspirarme. Raro, lo sé. Ojalá y les guste. OoC, lo siento.**

* * *

_Sólo éramos tú y yo, Misaki. Sólo te tenía a ti._

¿Por qué dejaste de verme en tu mundo? ¿Por qué en tan poco tiempo lo único que estaba en nuestras conversaciones fueron puros «Mikoto-san»? ¿Tan poca cosa signifiqué?

Aún recuerdo todo. _Todo, Misaki._

Cuando nos conocimos, cuando me miraste por primera vez, cuando me seguías aun cuando yo no quería hablar con absolutamente nadie y te mandaba señales de que te alejaras. Cuando me seguías como perrito faldero y yo te seguía a ti. Cuando éramos los únicos en el mundo, con nuestras tonterías y nuestros momentos juntos, y sólo me mirabas a mí. Sólo me tenías a mí. ¿Dónde quedó todo eso, Misaki?

—Hey, _mono de mierda…_

_Traidor. _¿A quién le llamas 'traidor', Yata Misaki? Yo nunca te dejé solo. Cuando necesitabas ayuda siempre estuve ahí para ti, sin importarme lo que estaba haciendo o lo que podría perder por ti.

Pero tú… siempre ignoraste mis llamados. Hey, _Mi~sa~ki~_, ¿dónde estuviste cuando me estaba derrumbando por dentro? ¿Qué acaso no lo sentías? Agonizaba. Estaba muriendo. _Quería desaparecer._

Quería que _tú _desaparecieras.

—¿Buscas pelea?

—No.

Me miraste sorprendido por unos segundos, para después fruncir el ceño mostrando tu creciente enojo. Lo más seguro es que en estos momentos tú piensas que te estoy subestimando, que creo que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a mí, que te _creo débil_. Te conozco—te conocía demasiado.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso, _mono_?

—Que no quiero ni busco pelear contigo, Mi~sa~ki~.

Sonrío. ¿He captado tu atención al fin? ¿Ya no vas a decirme que HOMRA fue nuestro orgullo? ¿No me vas a platicar lo maravilloso que es el gran Suoh Mikoto, tu Rey? ¿No vas a gritarme efusivamente, mostrarme tu marca? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Misaki?

_Desaparece. Deberías desaparecer de mi vista._

_Y de mi corazón._

¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué te aferras tanto a mí? ¿Por qué tu recuerdo, por más que quisiera desecharle, no se va? Sigue ahí, clavándose en lo más hondo de mi oscuro corazón, y me prohíbe poder observar lo que quiero ver. Estoy vendado a ti, Misaki. ¿Qué acaso _nunca _te diste cuenta?

_¡Maldita sea, mírame como antes!_

—¡T-Tú…! ¡Estás subestimándome! —me gritaste.

Yo sonrió sádicamente. Me oculto bajo mi caparazón de persona que no se preocupa por nada ni por nadie, mucho menos por ti. Pero en realidad todo lo referente a ti duele. _Demasiado_. Tanto que podría matarme.

Uno se cansa de luchar, Misaki. Llega un momento en que ni su corazón ni su mente dan para más y decide rendirse sin que alguien más, sin que su persona especial, se de cuenta. Quiero agonizar solo.

Tal y como yo deseo hacerlo. Mátame, te lo imploro. Acaba con mi vida.

Siempre quise morir a tu lado, bajo tuyo, mirándome con esos ojos tan hermosos, tan brillantes, los que me dieron luz en la oscuridad, los que _trataron _de guiarme por el camino correcto, de que no me desviara…

… Hasta que tú mismo fuiste el que te desviaste. Te saliste de mi camino, me empuajste para alcanzar tu meta. Y lo peor de todo es que ni cuenta te diste. Simplemente… pasó.

—Tómalo como desees, hum—susurré con desinterés. Te fuiste acercando a mí con paso decidido, y estuve seguro de que estabas preparando tu puño para golpearme con toda tu fuerza—, no me interesa en lo absoluto.

Ladeé el rostro, tratando de evitar tu mirada. Ah, pero tus ojos, Misaki… _me hacen morir_. Me destruyen, me lastiman, y no sabes cuánto. Esa parte de mí que tanto odiabas siempre traté de evitarla a toda costa. ¿Por qué? Porque te tenía a ti, sólo a ti.

Con Yata Misaki en mi mundo, a mi lado, yo _fui _inmensamente feliz. Y lo seguiría siendo pero todo ocurrió tan rápido… que ni quejarme pude. Si fue tan rápido, ¿por qué no te vas? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Por qué no nos ignoramos mutuamente? ¿¡Por qué mierda pienso en ti cada que duermo!? ¿Qué no ves aun que me haces sufrir?

¿Por qué me haces recordar mi dolor?

—¡Mal-Maldito mono…! —gritaste. Yo simplemente te seguí mirando—. ¿¡Quién te crees que-

Te callaste abruptamente. ¿Qué se siente, Mi~sa~ki~? ¿Qué se siente no recibir mi atención así como yo no recibí la tuya? ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó que yo evitara tu mirada y me dispusiera a caminar? ¿Duele? ¿Quieres desaparecer?

A pesar de que me defendías de todo, me dabas tu ayuda… ¿por qué con el tiempo la sentí como si fuera una _costumbre_ para ti?

—Mo-Mono…

—No tengo tiempo, Misaki. —alargo tu nombre con pereza.

Estoy de espaldas a ti pero a pesar de ello sé que estás sorprendido. Después de todo, a pesar de pertenecer a Clanes contrarios y de traicionarte a ti y a HOMRA sin compasión, seguías teniendo mi atención. _Seguía buscándote_. Y yo recuperé la tuya sólo de esa manera, alejándome. ¿Fue necesario todo eso para que me _notaras _de nuevo?

Aún a pesar de eso, yo sigo escuchando esos «¡Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san! ¡Mikoto-san!» en mis oídos. Me siguen taladrando la cabeza. Siguen rompiendo mi corazón.

Las alas que alguna vez tuve a tu lado se han roto.

Y a mí no me quedan fuerzas. No me queda nada. Ni siquiera aferrarme a ti…

… Ya no me es suficiente.

—Créeme, Misaki, cuando te digo que estoy _harto _de tus estupideces. Eso es todo—continué.

Y caminé. Te dejé atrás. _Intenté _desatarme de ti, romper nuestro pasado, hundirme en mi soledad. Solo. Como debió de ser desde hace tiempo.

Ya no hay nada para mí. No hay espacio para otro «Mi~sa~ki~» en mi vida. A esto se le llama despedida, supongo.

Te amo, Yata Misaki. Mierda, _te amo demasiado._

—¿Por… qué?

Me detuve en seco. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ese chico de diecinueve años con aires de alguien de secundaria le estaba preguntando a su ex mejor amigo, traidor de su tan amado HOMRA, el por qué? ¿Ese chico gritón, enojón, exasperante y poco tolerante estaba pidiéndome explicaciones… a mí?

Volteo mostrando mi sorpresa, una de esas que ni siquiera el ser más repugnante en la tierra pudiese ocultar. Aquí estoy, reteniéndome de nuevo por ti, Misaki. ¿Ya lo captaste?

—No… No lo… entiendo.

—Ni yo—respondí con simpleza—. Pero es fácil: ¡estoy cansado de ti, Misaki!

Me mira con sus ojos sorpresivos, sin esperar mis palabras. Palabras que ni siquiera en las peores peleas ni en el más ruidoso de nuestros griteríos le he dicho. Me salí de control, no lo pude soportar. Me acerqué de nuevo a él a paso rápido, mientras él seguía ahí, quieto, mirándome aún con los ojos bien abiertos, brillantes, tan hermosos, tan… tan Misaki.

Esos que me devolvían a la vida.

—Estoy cansado de nuestros recuerdos inútiles. Ya no valen nada. —le tomé de los hombros y lo agité de manera brusca—. ¡Aquí el traidor no soy sólo yo!, tú… tú te fuiste con Mikoto-sa-… con Suoh Mikoto, con HOMRA. Me sentía solo. —mis palabras salían de mis labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. Pero no eran de manera hiriente… me estaba burlando de él, me estaba burlando de mí mismo.

Aún recuerdo todo, aún puedo ver, aún puedo sentir. Aquellos días en donde me sonreías alegremente, donde platicabas tus temores, donde me abrías tu corazón, tu mente… siguen aquí. Están entre nosotros. Los días en que fuimos uno solo, amigos, unidos por el corazón, en donde depositaba mi alma sobre tus manos sin que tú te dieras cuenta. Cuando llegaba a mi casa me daba cuenta de lo solo que estaba y lo único a lo que me quería aferrar era a ti, Misaki. Tú… tú eres mi todo.

¿No lo he demostrado bien?

—Saru… hiko…

—Cállate ya.

Y yo te besé. Te besé como… como si fuera la primera y la única vez. La única vez en que podré probar esos labios tuyos, los que siempre, en un principio, me mostraban una bella sonrisa sincera.

Como si no hubiese un mañana. En el momento en el que tú enredaste tus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello y te pusiste de puntas para –medianamente- alcanzar mi altura, mi corazón dio un vuelo. Ese sentimiento que tenía cada que estaba frente a ti me volvió a envolver de manera salvaje, ahogándome, sofocándome. Pero tú lo tomabas, sofocándote tú también. Lanzaste un gemido en el momento en que mordí tu labio y llevé mis brazos a tu cintura, apegándote más a mí.

Ésta sería nuestra última vez juntos. Un camino de saliva cayó por tu mentón debido a la brusquedad del beso, y yo te apegué aún más a mí, guiando una de mis manos a tu cabeza, quitándote la gorra con brusquedad, tirándola al suelo y enredando mis dedos en tus cabellos. Te removías inquietamente y yo quería sonreír.

Sentí que ya no había más Mikoto. Ya no había más HOMRA, ni Scepter 4. No había traiciones, no había azul o rojo. Sólo éramos tú y yo. _Como en los viejos tiempos. _En momentos como estos me pregunto el por qué lo hiciste, pero no me gustaría reprocharte nada…

Moviste una vez más mi mundo, mi todo. Volviste a ser parte de mí. Esos lazos que intente desenterrar de mí, que intente romperlos y hacerlos pedazos, volvieron a nacer como un ave Félix, brillantes, rojizos, llenos de vida y sin pasado alguno. Nuevos. Hermosos. Me separé de tus labios y bajé a tu cuello, en donde te lamí un poco, te di un pequeño mordisco mientras a ti te daban escalofríos y gemiste lentamente.

Nos separamos y te miré a los ojos, tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción. Tú me observabas de igual manera, sonrojado. Ah, Misaki, sigues siendo tan inocente… a pesar de tu vestimenta y de tu forma de ser, aún no sabes nada. Tus alas aún son pequeñas y lindas, temerosas y débiles. En el fondo, supongo, sigues siendo del mismo Misaki del que me enamoré.

—Mono estúpido…—susurraste, y de alguna manera pegaste tu frente a mi mentón—. No te alejes. Me siento pésimo cuando… cuando…—suspiraste—. Mierda, yo… ódiame, no me importa, pero… no me ignores, no te alejes aún más. Estoy dejando _mi orgullo _al decirte esto, mono. No te vayas…—tu voz se quebró—… por favor.

Le observé. Una maraña de emociones me envolvía.

—¿Esto es todo? —pregunté burlón, muy en el fondo que me haya respondido de esa manera.

Él chasqueó molesto e intentó golpearme, alzando su puño. Yo lo detuve, y lo besé de nuevo. Con ternura. Una sensación de placer me envolvió.

Cuando me separé de él, yo sonreía. Lo sabía porque él me miró de manera extraña, como si tuviese un bicho raro en la cara. Como si no fuera yo. Sentí que todo volvió a ser como antes. Pasé saliva al sentir que mi garganta se había secado salvajemente. Yata Misaki volvía a mirar a Fushimi Saruhiko como antes.

Me gustaba la sensación de nostalgia y melancolía.

—Estúpido. —susurró. Y me abrazó.

Y yo le correspondí. Ah, creo que mis sentimientos son algo cambiantes. Pero tu cabello huele tan bien…

¿Sabes, Misaki? Aunque siempre me atrajo la idea de morir gracias a tus manos, mirándome y que llores por mí, para que me tomes en cuenta y te olvides por un momento de los demás tal y como yo lo hacía contigo…

—Y tú eres un virgen, Mi~sa~ki~.

—¡Mo-Mono estúpido! ¡Cierra… cierra la puta boca!

… Me gustaría mantenerme a tu lado. Tomados de la mano, como en mis sueños más tontos.

—Ciérrala tú. —le ordené con desdén—. O, en todo caso, _oblígame _a callarme.

_Nunca olvides eso. _O más bien, _tú no deberías olvidar sobre nosotros._


End file.
